War of the Roses
by SophiaAdams
Summary: I noticed that i looked throo the stories and i saw tons of them repeating the same thing and i saw non that were like this.Between Percy and Annabeth. Is he cheatin? War of the Roses from 107.9 the end. I got the idea from them. Ples read and Plls review


(A/N: I listen to 107.9 the end a lot and I sometimes listen to the war of the roses so I thought I could combine them into a story for Percy and Annabeth. All the ****** is what they bleep out in the show anyways so I'm just trying to be accurate. So I hope you like it and please review)

War of the Roses

In the studio

Jason Gavin and Katie were all sitting at their table getting ready for the war of the roses. They were waiting for the call to come through so they could be ready for the show. The phone rang and Jason answered it.

"Hello? Who is our _special_ caller today?"

"Hi…um…Annabeth. Am I on the air yet?"

"No, Annabeth, you are not. How old are you, Annabeth? We just want to get to know you and what happened before we hit the show."

"Oh, ok. Im 21."

Katie decided to speak up, "So, um, Annabeth, what is your boyfriend's name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Ah. Ok. And why do you think that he is cheating on you?"

"Um…because he is never home when he says he will be. And it's not like he's "stuck in traffic" late, because the fastest he's gotten home this month is two hours after he says."

Gavin said, "He gives you the _time_ he's going to be home?"

"Yes."

"And you _wait up_ for him?"

"Yes. The other night he scheduled a date for us at a restaurant. He never showed up. I got there and waited for an hour and he _still_ didn't show up."

"An _hour_?" Katie asked.

"Yup. I know that I should be trusting him and stuff. And I do!" Annabeth rushed the last part. "But I just need to know for sure."

"Ok, Annabeth. One last thing, what is his phone number, we need that." Annabeth gave him Percy's phone number. She made sure to use the one that he always answered. I was a gift from his dad. It didn't attract any monsters. It was cool.

Jason saw the on air light go on and he said, "Ok. We are back on air with war of the roses and we have good one tonight. Just an unsure girlfriend wanting a sure way to find out if her boyfriend is cheating. Annabeth, you still on line?"

"Yup."

"Now, _I_ know this. But the listeners don't so you _have_ to tell them whats going on. Describe yourself. You're a 21-"

"Im 21. My name is Annabeth ***** and I am in a relationship with Percy *******. I think that he might be cheating on me but I'm not sure.

"Ok. So Annabeth, this is just a test for you."

"Yes. I still have _some_ faith in him."

"Ok. Good. Let's do the call."

Katie dials the number and the phone starts ringing. RING! RING! RING! The line picked up and Katie cleared her throat.

"Hello," Percy answered from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Is this Percy *******?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Sarah from ****** phone company. We just want to offer you _free_ roses. Now, let me remind you, before you hang up, that this offer is completely _free_. You will not see me asking you for your credit or charge on your phone bill or anything. We just want to thank you for your loyal services to us."

"Um, I don't know."

"Is there anyone _special_ that you want to send these _dozen_ roses to?"

"Um, yeah. I think I could use them right about now anyway. So yeah I'll get them."

"Ok good. We will need the address to send them to."

"Uh…Send them to ****** at ******* in *******. Thanks." **(A/N: They bleep it out anyway)**

"No problem. And we also put a card on the flowers with a little note. If you want, we can give them a message."

"Alright, have it say: I love you and I'm sorry."

"Who should we sign it to?"

"Wisegirl."

"Wisegirl?"

"Yes."

Jason and Gavin chose now to speak up and they were laughing. Percy was becoming really confused and he said in an annoyed voice, "Who is that?"

Jason answered, "Im Jason and this is Gavin. Percy, you are on 107.9 the end. You are staring in war of the roses on the wake up call."

"What?"

"Annabeth, you can talk now."

Annabeth "Aww"ed into the phone. "Percy, I knew it! You weren't cheating on me!"

"What! Im lost."

"Of course you are seaweed brain. I love you too!"

Katie decided to talk, "Percy, Annabeth was unsure if you were cheating on her at your office or not."

"_What_? Why would I do that? I had to work late. That's _all_. Anyway, all my colleagues are either men or _really_ old women." He chuckled, showing he was joking.

"I'm sorry Percy. I was just unsure."

"I know. But can you at least come to me next time. Stop me from leaving so that we can talk."

"Ok, Seaweed Brain. I love you. I have to go. See you at home," Then she addressed the talk-show hosts, "Thanks, guys!"

"Bye!" They all chorused as both Annabeth and Percy hung up.

"That was sweet," Katie mused, "I like it when there isn't any fighting. It puts me in a less stressed mood."

"Us too." The men agreed.

"Well, now after the music we will here the daily confessions."


End file.
